


A Pair Of Blue Eyes

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Set between Father's Day and The Empty Child. Rose discovers a painting in the TARDIS and there is something oddly familiar about the subject matter.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She wept for a while and he held her very gently as she did.

Grief was a strange thing, and even though she had only known the man very briefly she had every right to feel bereft.

He enjoyed the feel of the little blonde head resting on his old leather jacket. He tried not to think about the gloopy and very human mess she would be leaving on it.

Gradually the sniffing subsided and she pulled her head back to look up at him. Really, she didn't need to wear that much stuff on her face. She was unusually pretty. She didn't need to hide it or accentuate it even. Now look at the mess she was in! He smiled down at her and wiped the leaking mascara off her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Alright now?"

"Thought that I'd lost you," she sniffed.

"Me? Oh, no, always seem to end up in one piece, me!" he answered flippantly, but there was a trace of bitterness in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I should never have asked... never have put you in that predicament... it was too tempting!"

"I should never have said yes."

"At least he didn't die alone?" Another tear escaped her duct and he gently stroked her shoulder.

"Yeah."

"So, he reversed all the damage I did?"

"Yes. I'm going to have to take a look at the TARDIS. Reapers are so greedy and something like my ship would be first on the menu... all that time energy! I'll have to make sure no damage has incurred. Probably need to take a bit of a maintenance break?"

"Fine, to tell you the truth, I'm exhausted!"

"Not surprising, you haven't slept in twenty one hours. Humans need at least six out of twenty four!"

"Me? I usually sleep more than that... there's been so much going on, it's hard to keep track of time!"

"That's why I'm here!" He grinned.

"I'll go to bed then," she said, detaching herself from his arms and smiling awkwardly, shyly.

"Yeah... sleep well, Rose Tyler."

After she had gone, the TARDIS gave a low grumble but he ignored it, pulled off his jacket and climbed down underneath the grating.

Hours later he pulled himself out and stretched. He could hear Rose somewhere in the TARDIS and knew it wouldn't be long before she was there with her many questions.

"See, you probably did need a little attention," he said quietly and pulled his jacket back on. The TARDIS was silent.

"Doctor?" Rose's voice rang down through the corridors.

"Coming!" He found her in the library.

"I want to show you something!" she squeaked excitedly from the far side of the room. She was stood by a small oil painting hung on the wall.

"What are you up to?" he asked, amused at her excited face.

"Look!" She pointed at the picture and he leaned in closer to take a look. It was a landscape, a distant city sat among luscious green countryside. The blue ocean stretched out on the horizon. In the foreground there were two men sat on the grass beside their two horses. A girl with fair hair in a red dress hid behind a tree obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. The Doctor looked at Rose in question.

"It's by Bernado Belotto... he was a renowned Italian artist in the mid to late eighteenth century. That city there is Venice," he said, puzzled.

"You don't understand! Look!" She pointed directly at the girl. She looked oddly familiar. 

"She looks like me! And that's not all!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridors to the wardrobe room. Hanging on the rack was an eighteenth century dress complete with corset and petticoats. It was red.

"Where did you get that painting from Doctor?"

"Well, it would have been a gift... old friends, me and Bernie. It would have been for something or other. I've been given a lot over the years for various reasons!"

"Unusual for you not to remember, though, isn't it? Do you think you might not because it hasn't happened yet?"

"What?"

"That girl is me, Doctor! I know it is! We have to go!"

"Rose, your imagination is running away with you!"

"Really? Explain that painting, then... explain the dress?"

"You want to go to Venice in the middle of the seventeen hundreds?"

"Yes!"

"Alright... I don't see the harm. Be warned, though, you might not be too happy about the smell!"

"I can cope if you can!"

"Ten minutes."

"I'll get changed!"

"You're going to wear it?"

"Course!" She grinned, grabbed the dress, and skipped off to her room.

Half an hour later she arrived, no, she bustled into the console room.

"Will I do?" She looked amazing. The red dress was a perfect fit, tightly corsetted and pushing Rose's pink flesh into a perfect cleavage. She had put her hair into a little bun atop of her head and she wore very little make up. The Doctor gulped. "You... you look," he stopped himself.

"Just like the girl in the painting?" she smiled, teasing.

"Yeah... how did you?" he asked, indicating the lacing on the back.

"I don't know, think it was the TARDIS! Are we there yet?"

"Have been for about twenty minutes. We'll have a look for Bernie... but, you must remember, Rose..."

"I know, Doctor, don't wander off!" she interrupted with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the smell that hit her more than anything. It really was disgusting and her hand shot up to her face.

"Breath deeeply, you'll get used to it... they used the water to dump their sewage in!" he grinned and put his arm out. She linked hers into his and they began to walk along the waterways.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped as they turned a corner and got the full impact of the beautiful city bathed in twilight. The Doctor smiled in agreement and continued to lead them along the tow paths and over bridges.

It was beginning to get dark and all along the waterfront buildings lanterns were being lit on the verandahs. The Doctor turned to Rose.

"Listen, we're entering the more Bohemian part of town. At this point in their history they were quite... well, free with their feelings."

"Sorry?"

"A very promiscuous lot... be careful who you talk to!"

"Sounds like a Saturday night down the King's Head!" she replied curtly. The Doctor laughed out loud and they continued for a while in companionable silence. After a short way further he stopped at a scruffy looking building and rapped at the door.

"As memory serves this is one of Bernie's favourite haunts," he said in a low voice as the bolts on the other side slid open. The door opened very slightly and the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it with a smile.

"Welcome, Doctor Maniscalco... please enter," said the doorman opening the door wide. With a little bow and a flourish of the hand the Doctor indicated to Rose to enter the building in front of him. She bowed her head and went in.

Immediately she was hit by the bright colours, delicious smells and the frivolous music. All about her beautifully and brightly dressed people were laughing and dancing. A hand grabbed her away and whisked her into the dance.

She was whirled around enthusiastically and passed from dancer to dancer. She caught sight of the Doctor grinning at her. He was leaning, arms folded, back against the wall and clearly enjoying watching her dance. She was glad of the line dancing her mum had persuaded her to go to, the steps were a little more complicated but not dissimilar and it wasn't long before she was enjoying herself and keeping in step.

She didn't have time to think as the music changed and she was pulled into the arms of a handsome man who took her waist and started a complicated Minuet.

"Well, hello... where did you pop up from?" he asked, his eyes travelling down her body, lingering on her cleavage and then back up to her face.

"I'm Rose," she said a bit breathlessly, not sure if it was because of the dancing or because of the pure impact of his presence. 

He was tall, not quite as tall as the Doctor, but tall enough. He was slimmer too, but that suited the flamboyant clothes he wore. His fine chiselled features were bordered by dark floppy hair and he had the most amazing pair of sparkling blue eyes.

Rose couldn't help but notice that practically every woman, and some men; had their eyes upon him.

Someone bumped heavily into them and a rather haughty looking woman with yellow teeth smiled at the man.

"Jack! I haven't seen you in an age! When are you going to come and... visit me?" The man flashed a beautiful well kept smile from his full, sensual lips.

"Oh, you know me... the proverbial penny... I'll turn up sooner or later!" Then he whisked Rose away.

"Like when Hell freezes over... why haven't I seen you before? Rose... how very English!"

"Well... yeah!"

"But you speak Italian brilliantly!"

"Who are you?"

"Me? Oh most people call me Jack... come, let us find somewhere quiet to talk... I can hardly hear myself think!"

"But, I'm not supposed to..." she stopped as he danced her through some open windows onto a large balcony overlooking the waterways. A huge moon hung in the sky.

"It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed leaning on the balustrade.

"Breathtaking," he answered but he wasn't looking at the scenery. Rose wasn't sure if it was the tight corset or the pure charisma of the man, but she felt a bit out of breath herself.

"Shall we sit?" he asked indicating a lover's bench tucked away in a secluded corner. He didn't wait for an answer, just took her hand and led her to it. When they were sitting he took her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to it.

"You're rather forward!" she blushed.

"You have bewitched me with your fresh skin and your hair like spun gold," he murmured laying a trail of kisses up her arm, her shoulder and onto her neck. His hands moved onto the corset and gradually rose above her waist. She pulled back, spluttering, but didn't move away.

"I have rooms nearby, we could slip away unnoticed... be back before anyone realises?" he suggested pulling her into him and pressing himself against her so she knew exactly what his intentions were.

"I don't think so Giacomo!" came the steely Northern voice from behind them, making Rose jump out of her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jackamo?" repeated Rose, looking from face to face in astonishment.

"Doctor! When did you get into town?" The man jumped up and pulled the Doctor into an enthusiastic embrace.

"Casanova... I would thank you to check who the blonde is with before exacting your intents!" said the Doctor, pushing him back.

"Casanova?" squeaked Rose.

"Giacomo Girolamo Casanova at your service. If you had said you were with the Doctor I would never have presumed..."

"She's my travelling companion!" interrupted the Doctor a little too curtly.

"Well, that's fair game then!" He smirked and sat back down next to Rose with a wicked glitter in the bluer than blue eyes and replaced his hand on her waist.

"I noticed a couple of The Patron's guardia in the hallway... thought it might be of interest?" said the Doctor, a muscle now grinding in his cheek.

"What? Sweet heaven, I need to get away!"

"The Patron?" asked Rose.

"Like the Governor of Venice, he answers only to the Emporer of Italy."

"The police then?" said Rose, looking at Casanova quizzically.

"The money was a gift! I have no way of proving it now she's dead and it's long since been spent! Would you care to join me in a little light jogging... I can offer you some food and wine?"

"Do you know where Bernie is?" asked the Doctor, not moving.

"I think I could probably point you in the right direction... I owe you, I think?"

"Think you do... come on then!" The Doctor took Rose's hand and pulled her to her feet. Giacomo led them down some stone steps at the side of the balcony.

"This way... allons-y!" he said beginning to run.

"You're speaking French now, Giacomo?" asked the Doctor as he kept pace and bringing Rose alongside.

"I spent some time in the French court. You pick up stuff. Had to leave a bit suddenly, the king's mistress took a bit of a shine to me. It was run or lose my head!" he answered, his eyes skimming over Rose's bouncing decotellage. He reached down, took her other hand and they broke into a furious run which Rose found impossible in the bustled dress and ended up being practically dragged.

After some time Giacomo bought them to an abrupt halt and pulled them into an alleyway.

"This is my humble abide... let's rest here and in the morning we can ride out to Bernie's."

"Ride out?" said the Doctor sharply.

"Yes, the Patron has commisioned him to some paintings. He wanted Venice from a distance "like a jewel amongst the green and blue of the countryside and the sea", he said. They've stationed him up on the hills. It's dark now... we would get lost or be killed by vagabonds if we attempted tonight!" Rose was still out of breath but she could still see the icy glare that the Doctor gave the other man.

"Very well, then... but no funny business... she's out of bounds!"

"Ah, but there's the challenge! It's all too easy when people throw themselves at one. Now, when they are forbidden, it makes them all the more desirable!" He gave Rose a dark stripping look that made her blush from her overly exposed bosom to the roots of her dyed blonde hair. The Doctor rolled his eyes and stepped inside.

The rooms were warm and comfortable.

"You can take my bed-chamber, Rose, the Doctor and I will make ourselves comfortable out here." The opulent four poster bed was the most expensive item in the whole apartment and Rose pushed away thoughts of what might have taken place in and upon it.

Giacomo found a flagon of wine, some goblets, some bread and some cheese. They sat around the table drinking and eating and discussing mutual friends while Rose listened on in wonder. Gradually her eyes began to feel very heavy and her head began to droop.

"Come on, Rose... time for bed," said the Doctor gently.

"Help me with my corset?" she mumbled, aware of it digging tightly into her. This time it was the Doctor who flushed a deep shade of red, and Giacomo chuckled under his breath.

Expert fingers loosened the laces and Rose gratefully stepped out of the dress and fell onto the downy mattress in the thin petticoat.

"I'll secure the door with my sonic. If he starts snoring I shall probably have to go out for a while, he won't get through if I lock it."

"What if there's a fire?" she mumbled but didn't hear the reply as she fell asleep. He pulled the quilts over her, picked the dress up off the floor, hung it over a chair and left the room, sealing the door behind him.

"So, what's with the father act, my friend?"

"Father act? Is that how it appears?"

"Actually, no, not at all... except you seem very territorial and implied that you aren't..."

"Giacomo, it's none of your business!"

"How can you sit here idle with all that ripe fruit so willing?"

"Willing? You don't know what you're talking about, besides we aren't all sex addicts!"

"I have eyes in my head and I see how her eyes eat you up. I know women... I enjoy them. Maybe I am a little addicted... but what fun!" 

They continued to drink well into the small hours and the Doctor watched as the famous lover fell asleep at the table. Then he straightened his jacket and left the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was dreaming. She was running with the Doctor hand in hand. They were running for their lives but it didn't matter because they were together. She looked up into his face and grinned at him. He grinned back, his blue eyes flashing and pulled her into an even faster sprint.

"My Doctor," she muttered and stilled as the mattress shifted beside her. Slim, cool hands moved around her waist.

"Rose?" whispered a voice into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Doctor?" she answered groggily.

"Guess again, you smell like the strawberry fields of Lago di Nemi, it's quite intoxicating!"

"Giacomo?"

"Hello!"

"What are you doing?" She didn't move.

"Your skin is like silk, so smooth, unpocked and hairless. I've never felt anything like it... I want to eat your skin!" His hands touched her in a place she wasn't expecting making the thin petticoat feel as if it wasn't there. Rose squeaked as his body pressed against her buttocks.

"You're naked!"

"Oh, yes!"

"What do you think you're doing?

"Well... I thought while the Doctor is away we could play... take up where we left off on the balcony?" Rose sat up and turned, taking in the finely chiselled features in the moonlight coming in from the window.

"How did you get in here?"

"In through the window... the door was jammed," he breathed into her neck, letting his lips glide down onto her bare shoulder.

"You just came in here while I was asleep and you were going to... without asking?"

"When I saw you dancing, cara mia, I knew how good it would be to have you. You move your body like no other... I have a hunger and I'm experienced enough to see that you feel desire for me too!" He shifted his body closer to hers.

"That maybe so, but I'm not into the habit of just jumping into the beds of anyone I like the look of!"

"Oh, is that so? Who's bed are you in now, little one?" He suddenly pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with a fiery passion that almost paralysed her. She knew that this was wrong and her thoughts skittered to the Doctor, but her body couldn't help responding. She knew she was being played by a maestro and her traitorous hormones were betraying her as his hands moved wantonly over her. 

She turned her whole body to him and her hands snaked up into the soft hair on the back of his head grabbing a handful and pulling. He pressed himself into her letting his mouth claim hers with almost measured expertise. It was a while before the pair realised that the door had swung open and a small blue light was shining in on them.

The dark outline moved towards them and Giacomo yelped as the Doctor grabbed hold of him. Rose knew he had no scruff of the neck to be picked up by, but nevertheless that is exactly what it looked like in the half-dark. The Doctor threw his naked body out of the room and slammed the door shut.

The sonic screwdriver buzzed gently and a candle burst to life on the bedside. Rose looked at him sheepishly.

"You should have kicked him out!" said the Doctor sternly, his eyes almost black.

"I know... I was half asleep," she offered feebly.

"Did he... hurt you?"

"No... I'm fine." She lowered her eyes and shrank under the blankets.

"Just as well I got here when I did." Rose didn't respond and he sat down on the bed, pulled his legs up and folded his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm letting you sleep... he won't disturb you with me in here," he grinned at her a little manically.

"Are you cross?" she asked in a very small voice.

"Rose, you seem to be a sucker for pretty boys and you're only human. He's apparently the greatest lover in all of history! Of course you'd be curious!"

Rose felt a little surge of anger rise in her chest. "Why did you interrupt us, then?" she hissed.

"Because, I'm responsible for you and I need to get you out of this century intact!"

"Yeah... knew you would have an answer like that!" She turned her back on him muttering. He thought he caught the word "Jabe" in amongst it all but chose to let it go and rested his head back against the bed post, trying to ignore the notches carved upon it.


	5. Chapter 5

Giacomo was smiling happily and humming by morning as he served delicate sweet pastries for breakfast along with very strong steaming mugs of coffee.

Rose walked in, flustered and a little embarrassed.

"Morning, my beauty!" beamed Casanova with a stripping look and the Doctor plonked himself down on a chair with a long drawn out sigh.

Rose, too, sat down and said very little while their host made a great fuss of feeding her.

"Giacomo! Stop it!" said the Doctor finally.

"What? It's such a rarity for me, a woman in my lodgings, for breakfast!"

"I'm sure it is, but you're making her uncomfortable!"

"I'm fine...the attention's nice, actually!" said Rose, giving him a cold glare that delighted Giacomo.

"So, where are you going to find us some horses?" asked the Doctor, changing the subject.

"Well, I still have my own, Arthur and a friend will lend me hers. Rose can ride with me."

"No, she will ride with me," said the Doctor firmly.

"How do I ride in this?" asked Rose, indicating her bustled dress.

"You'll have to sit across me," replied the Doctor, deadpan.

He truly looked magnificent atop of the white steed. It was a huge beast with strange markings decorating its neck. It had a leather cover over its face and its wild mane flew out behind it as he cantered up to the mounting block Rose was stood upon. He pulled to a dramatic hault with a confident grin.

"How do I?" she asked standing awkwardly.

"Just turn and back onto my lap...I'll hold you in my arms. Should be safe enough there." Rose paused for a while biting her lip and then did as he instructed. She shifted about inbetween his legs as his arms enveloped her. She looked up into his face with a shy smile.

"Comfortable?" he asked, his voice giving nothing away but that muscle twitching in his cheek again. Their almost intimate moment was interrupted by a shrill whistle from above them.

Rose looked up and gasped. Giacomo stood on the balcony above them resplendant in tight black breeches, long black boots and a loose pale blue shirt. Horses hooves echoed on the cobbles and a white stallion charged around the corner. As it neared them Casanova jumped, but the horse was too quick and ran on as he landed hard onto the ground right on his bum. 

"Bollocks!" he muttered as Rose and the Doctor hooted with laughter.

The ride out of Venice was hard work as the poor horses were uphill most of the way. Giacomo kept plundering on and having to wait for them to catch up.

They got to the top of a precipice and found that he had dismounted and was watering his horse in a brook. He strode over and lifted Rose down lingering a little at her waist. The Doctor dismounted roughly and pushed past them as he led his horse to the water.

"You never told me why you need to meet Bernado?"

"It's a long story... of no consequence to you!"

"Oh, you're quite the chatmonger, aren't you? Still brooding of the antics of my unruly desires of last night?"

"You should not crawl into the beds of unsuspecting females!"

"I've spent most of my life crawling into the beds of unsuspecting wenches!" he laughed.

"What puts you in such high spirits this morning?" snapped the Doctor.

"Well, left to my own devices last night... I could only imagine what the pair of you might be getting up to in my bed and, I... er... took matters into my own hands, so to speak!" replied Giacomo unembarrassed.

"It was nothing like that!" said the Doctor a little too quickly.

"No? Tell me..." He was interrupted by Rose reemerging from the bushes she had been behind.

"Alright, Rose Tyler?" asked the Doctor with a smile, changing the subject quickly.

"Rose Tyler? How wonderfully that rolls off the tongue!" said Giacomo and repeated it a few times, his tongue indeed rollong against her name until she thought she might squeal out loud. The Doctor looked at her and shook his head, then looked away. She felt something like shame ball up in the pit of her stomach.

Giacomo got up from the grass he had been sitting on and strode over to his horse. Rose's eyes followed his well shaped bottom. He pulled out a flagon, some pottery mugs and a rug and turned back towards her. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of the lover's famous bulging frontage. The Doctor leaned over, popped a finger under her chin and snapped her jaw shut. Rose's eyes darted up to Giacomo's face. He was grinning proudly from ear to ear.

The Doctor got up from the grass and strode away. Giacomo spread the rug on the ground, sat on it and patted the place beside him. Rose sat down.

"He's so uptight!" he whispered in her ear.

"Why is he?" she asked.

"Behaving like an old husband with a young wife let loose at a masquerade!"

"You think he's... jealous?"

"Timelord's do not get jealous!" the Doctor's voice sounded over from the tree he was leaning against. 

Giacomo shrugged and poured some wine into the mugs. "I never usually drink this early in the day, I'll be drunk!"

"Think that might be his intent!" said the Doctor, moving back over to them and pulling a plastic bottle from his jacket.

Rose sipped the water eagerly and tried to work out what was going on.

"How far up is he?" asked the Doctor.

"Not far... about an hour's ride... is it fair on your horse to carry you both?"

"Nice try. I'll walk!" said the Doctor with one of his manic grins.

"Oh, well, call it two hours then!"

"I'm a fast walker!"

"I don't think I'll be able to stay on in this!" Rose interrupted their banter, indicating her dress.

"Of course you can! You'll just have to lift the skirts clear and position yourself before placing it back!" barked the Doctor.

"But, Doctor... I can't!" said Rose feebly.

"What? Why can't you? Why are you so suddenly incapable? This isn't like you at all Rose!"

"Have you any idea what a thong is?" Both men stopped in their tracks, looking puzzled.

"Sorry... a thong?" said the Doctor.

"It's twenty first century underwear, Doctor!" The Doctor's face was a picture as the penny dropped. Casanova continued to look very puzzled. 

The Doctor found his senses, coughed, and grinned at Rose. "You know, I've half a mind to let him see, just to show him what he's missing in centuries to come!"

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"You know what I mean, Rose! I would never..." She smiled and laughed seeing the funny side. Casanova shook his head feeling a little left out at their private joke.


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor emerged from behind a bush and chucked the black piece of material at Rose. She looked at them and pulled a face.

"But, you've been wearing them!"

"Timelord, me, clean my clothes just with my superior brain power. They're fresher than new!" 

Rose paused for a moment, considering her options, and then reluctantly disappeared behind the same bush.

Putting on the Doctor's worn underwear wasn't exactly Rose's idea of an erotic experience, but the idea of riding with just a thong making contact with the saddle was even more unappealing.

She kept the red thong on and hoisted the boxers up. They were well fitted and stretched across her thighs and bum, looking not unlike a pair of black hot pants. They actually felt quite comfy. She grinned to herself at the thought of Giacomo's face if she paraded around in just them and reemerged from the bush. 

The Doctor was wearing an untranslatable expression and Giacomo wore a continued look of bemusement.

"Right then, let's do this... note to oneself, always bring some sensible clothes along!" Rose muttered to the Doctor as she approached the white charger.

"That'll teach you not to wear the traditional undergarments too!" he replied but there was a hint of a smile behind it.

"You can ride?" he asked softly.

"Course I can!" she answered a little too quickly.

"I'll give you a leg over... can you pick the skirts right up?"

"With one hand? No. I'll fall off. Giacomo, would you?"

"It would be my pleasure!" he grinned and bounced towards them. Rose could have sworn she heard something like a low growl coming from the Doctor.

She stuck her leg up behind her and the Doctor grabbed it and pushed her up whilst Giacomo pulled her skirts right up above her waist displaying the black boxers completely. The material stretched delightfully across Rose's full bottom and the faint hint of her thong peeked above the waistband.

She hoisted herself up and straddled the horse easily. The Doctor quickly took charge of rearranging the folds of material to give Rose some dignity.

Rose smirked at Giacomo's pink face and the stiff way he walked back to his own stallion.

"I'll lead you if you're at all worried," the Doctor murmured to her softly.

"I'm fine!" she snapped and gave the horse a sharp kick with her heels.

Immediately, the horse took off, surprised by its light load, and Rose grabbed its mane and clung on for dear life. She heard shouting and then another set of hooves stampeding behind.

"Keep your head low!" someone shouted and she lay down burying her face into the wiry mane and praying to not, on any circumstances, fall off.

The horse seemed to gallop for miles and still she held on for dear life as the pounding of hooves behind her came closer and closer. The next moment she felt someone jump on behind her and strong thighs enclose her bum. Big arms reached around her waist and grabbed the reins, pulling hard. The horse came to an abrupt halt, pushing Rose right up against the man behind her.

"You told me you could ride!" 

Rose turned and looked shamefacedly into the Doctor's furious eyes. "I can! I've ridden before!"

"Yeah? The donkeys on Brighton beach, was it?"

"It's the same difference!" 

The Doctor swung down from the horse and helped Rose off. Her legs buckled as she touched ground and the Doctor caught her, his face softening. "Alright?"

"Yes, it was a bit of a shock, that's all. I'm sorry. I just seem a bit useless at the moment. I was trying to prove myself!"

"Prominent people in history can often turn our heads."

"I wasn't on about Casanova, Doctor! I was on about how useless this dress makes me!"

"Of course you were!" He pulled back and concentrated on removing the horse's saddle. It had worked up quite a sweat.

"Where's Giacomo's horse?"

"Gone back for him... should be a while... there's no way it will be able to sprint up here again. I think we've made up for lost ground though. Fancy a look about?" Rose then realised that they were at the top of the hills they had been climbing. The ground had flattened out and beyond them the great purple mountains stood tall and proud.

There was a little cottage set amongst the trees with smoke rising from the chimney. The front door stood wide open. It looked like something from a fairy tale. The Doctor looked at Rose in her red dress and couldn't help the fleeting thoughts run through his head. Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood. What did that make him? The Big Bad Wolf?

"This must be the place... I feel like Rose Red! Is it? The place where the painter is staying?"

"Artist, yes, it must be. There's nowhere else around here." They moved into the little front garden and up to the open front door.

"Hello!" called the Doctor.

"Anyone home?" said Rose in a small voice, sticking her head right inside. There was a still silence. They looked at each other and entered the quaint little room. It was empty. There was a doorway leading to a small kitchen and a tiny stairwell just beside it. The back door was also wide open and led out into a beautiful little garden.

"Don't wander off, I'll check up there," said the Doctor quietly. He disappeared up the stairs.

Rose looked out into the lovely little garden. There were countless amounts of rose bushes in full bloom and a little vegetable patch right up at the end. In the centre of the lawn there was a brick well with a thatched roof.

Rose found herself walking out into the sunshine and breathed in the intoxicating scents of the abundant rose's. Then she heard something. It sounded like a low groan. She swung about her looking for the place where the sound could have come from.

"Hello! Are you there!"

"Hello?" a muffled voice echoed from somewhere right in the centre of the garden. Rose walked towards the well.

"Where are you?" she called again.

"I'm down here!" Rose leaned over the side of the well and peered down it. She could just make out the outline of a bedraggled figure at the bottom of it.

"Did you fall?" she called.

"No! You must get away! Leave or it will get you! Get away!"

"What?" Rose leaned in further as the terrified figure screeched up at her. Then Rose heard a shout from above her and pulled her head up. The Doctor was leaning out of the upstairs window, his face contorted in panic.

"Rose! Run!" he bellowed. A sliding, rustling sound came from behind her and, as she turned, she saw it.

A gigantic fanged snakelike creature with red eyes and mottled skin heading swiftly towards her. She had barely time to think, let alone run, before it was upon her. She managed to run around the well just as it struck at her with venomous fangs. It took out the roof of the well and part of its structure landed on it's head dazing it. Then it shook itself and faced her again.

From the corner of her eye, Rose saw a figure jump the wall on a white horse. Giacomo was shouting at the beast and it turned towards him, distracted. With quick thought, Rose ran back around the well shouting and waving her arms. Again, it turned its glare upon her attracted by the red dress.

At this point the Doctor came charging across the lawn, Sonic in one hand and a sword in the other. 

"Rose!" he shouted and the beast turned to him, cocked it's head and lunged. Immediately both Giacomo and Rose started to shout. Rose glanced over at Giacomo. He too, was wielding a sword. His horse reared up into the air as the beast attacked him. Casanova caught Rose's eye and hurled the sword in her direction. Then horse and rider crashed to the ground.

The Doctor slashed his sword at the body of the creature. It let out a furious screech and turned to him, its eyes blazing with rage.

Rose, who had deftly caught Casanova's sword, pulled it above her head and, with an almighty bellow, she struck at it. There was a deathly silence followed by a thud and the beast fell to the floor twitching. Rose had sliced off its head.

Quickly, the Doctor rushed to Giacomo, fell to his knees and dragged the injured man from under his writhing horse.

"Arthur!" he cried, burying his face into the poor horse's mane.

"Giacomo," said the Doctor gently.

"No! Not Arthur... he's my friend! My most faithful companion... save him, Doctor, don't let him die!" There were tears pouring from the brilliant blue eyes as he pleaded with the Doctor.

The Doctor switched the Sonic to scan and passed it over the horse. Then he reset it and placed it against the horse's temple. Arthur calmed and became still.


	7. Chapter 7

"What have you done?" screamed Giacomo.

"Giac..." started the Doctor.

"You've killed him! You killed my horse!" he yelled, spittle spraying from his mouth, anger and grief etched in furious lines across his face.

"I didn't, Giacomo, calm yourself. He's asleep. I can help him. First, I need to know... did it bite you?"

"What?"

"The serpent, did its fangs make contact? Are you hurt?"

"You... can save him?" stammered Giacomo.

"Yes. I just have to make sure you're alright first."

"I'm fine... it's just my ankle!" They both looked to his ankle at the same time and both stopped dead still. There was a great, weeping gash oozing blood and venom.

"Giacomo, I want you to listen to me very carefully." The Doctor had taken Casanova's face between his hands and was gazing intently into his eyes. "I want you to lie very still. I will get the poison out... do you trust me?"

"Poison? Am I dying, then?"

"Yes. I have to act quickly. Rose!" 

Rose, who hadn't moved from the place where she had stood to slay the beast, dropped the sword to the ground with a clatter at the sound of her name. The urgency of the Doctor's voice had brought her out of a shocked trance. She ran over to them and fell to her knees beside the Doctor. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Giacomo was bitten and the venom of these creatures is highly toxic! I have to get it out before it gets into his blood stream and reaches his heart! It's going to hurt him. I need you to hold him, keep him still. Try to distract him and keep him awake!"

"Yes, Doctor!" She moved to Giacomo's face, turning her body around and blocking the Doctor's actions from their vision. "So, you come here often?" she asked with a cheeky grin. She took hold of his shoulders firmly.

"You saved my life, cara mia," he said with a weak grin.

"All in a day's work!" she said softly as his body twitched with the pain of whatever the Doctor was doing. The Sonic was quiet and Rose glimpsed over her shoulder. The Doctor was sucking the venom out of the wound. She turned back quickly. "When he's finished with you, we're gonna have to get Bernardo out of that well! Can you hear the racket he's making?"

"No, I can hardly hear a thing... I can barely see you... I feel so sleepy." His eyes were drooping. Rose shook him slightly.

"No, Giacomo! Stay awake! What sort of a cheap date are you? No way to show a girl a good time, falling asleep on her!"

"It would be to no avail, Rose... not when your heart belongs to someone else!" 

Rose flushed slightly. "If it weren't for that, though, Giacomo!" she whispered.

"I think you are just saying that to maintain my interest! We have a name for girls like that in Venice!" He grinned feebly.

"Oh, yes?"

"Rose... I think I might surely have a little rest. Take care of Arthur for me, won't you? Take care of your Doctor."

"Giacomo! Stay awake! Think of all those conquests you still have waiting! Not just in Venice, but all over Europe. You are part of history! You owe it to all those women! How else will they know the meaning of true pleasure?" Rose shook him again.

"Now, that does sound like a challenge!" he said, but Rose could see the life draining from him. From behind her she could hear the sound of retching and then the Doctor grabbed her shoulder.

"We have to get him upright!" he muttered. They stood up and together they hoisted Giacomo into a standing position. They leant him against the wall. 

"I'm going to scan him, see if I can locate any venom left in his system." Rose nodded taking in how pale and tired the Doctor looked and worrying that in taking the venom from Casanova that he might have poisoned himself. Blood was drying on his lips.

Slowly, he passed the Sonic over every inch of Giacomo's body, concentrating hard. Giacomo's head lolled onto Rose's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"Doctor!" 

He glanced up. "It's okay... he's okay. He needs to rest." He took the weight off Rose and they gently laid him down on the grass. The Doctor whipped off his jacket and draped it over him.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose directly.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine... my body will just break up the poison. It was the blood that made me vomit. Hate it when I get someone else's DNA mixed up with my own... weelll, unless I fancy 'em of course!" Rose's mouth dropped open and shut again like a goldfish. She had no response. 

"Sorry, that was a bit direct... must be a little Giacomo in me... don't take any notice! Right... if you're up to it, we'd better get Bernie out of that well!"

"What about Arthur?"

"He'll be fine. I'll see to to him when I've checked Bernardo's okay! Humans first, Rose!"

"Why? Arthur saved our lives! In fact, he saved mine twice!"

"His leg is broken, Rose! Now, ordinarily, he would be shot! I happen to have a clever little device that can repair it. He's not in pain... he's in stasis. That will help his shock. His treatment can wait!"

They found a rope and threw it down to Bernardo who wrapped it around his waist. Together they hoisted him up as he walked the well wall.

He was fine, a little bedraggled and shocked, shivering from the dampness but otherwise undamaged. Rose gently helped him back to the cottage while the Doctor picked up Giacomo in his arms and carried him up to the bedroom. He gently laid him on the bed.

Rose busied herself with finding a blanket to put around Bernardo and making some tea. Well, it looked like tea.

When the Doctor came back down, he went straight outside to see to Arthur.

She explained to Bernardo who she was and why they happened to come and occasionally she glanced out of the window. Finally, the sound of hooves clattered down the cobbles of the little garden path and around the side of the house.

Arthur's head was visible through the front windows as he joined the other horse at the front of the cottage. The Doctor came in through the front door.

"One more thing to do. Have to make a bonfire!" He headed back out the back door and it wasn't long before she heard something that sounded similar to wood being chopped.

She looked out of the window. The Doctor was standing bare chested with one of the swords in his hands and he was taking great swipes at the the corpse of the serpent. He was breaking it into chunks of reptilian flesh and throwing it onto a bonfire he had built. Pretty soon, it smelt like someone was having a barbecue.

When he came back inside, he had a bit more colour to him and he looked a little more relaxed.

"Doctor, how can I ever thank you?" asked Bernardo as he sat in his blanket, cupping a mug of the tea Rose had made.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," he replied, giving Rose a wink.

"How long before Giacomo regains consciousness?" she asked.

"Best leave him a couple of hours. You, Rose Tyler, were fantastic by the way!" He pulled her into his arms and gave her an all-enveloping hug.

"You done quite well yourself!" she said cheekily, her tongue tipping her teeth. 

He laughed and sat down, pouring himself a mug of tea, but he grimaced when he tasted it. "That's worse than the venom!"

"I know. I thought it was tea leaves. I obviously got it wrong!"

"It's home made tobacco. I don't think it so bad!" said Bernardo, taking another swig.

The Doctor dug in his jacket and felt deeply into the pockets. He chucked Rose a pack of Earl Grey. "That'll help Giacomo replace some missing elements when he comes to!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Giacomo?" Rose said his name gently. He looked so very handsome, sleeping peacefully in the little fairytale bedroom. She set the cup down on the chest beside him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Giacomo?" She nudged his shoulder and his eyelids fluttered but didn't open. She leaned right over and touched his cheek. In one fluid movement he reached up, grabbed her arm and pulled her squeaking onto the bed with him. He rolled her onto her back and lay on top of her, grinning. "You're feeling a bit better, then?"

"All the better for feeling you," he answered, nudging at her through their clothes with that wicked grin.

"We really mustn't!"

"Why not? I know you've been looking! You like it!"

"Woken up a bit frisky, have we?" came the thunderous voice from the doorway. Casanova sighed and rolled off Rose, who jumped up off the bed.

"I wasn't..." she began, but he put his hand up to silence her.

"Drink the tea, Giacomo, it'll help to calm you at least a little." He entered the room, making it seem suddenly very small. Sitting down on the bed, he produced a stethoscope and listened to Giacomo's chest while Giacomo eyed him curiously.

"You know, you are oddly attractive now I look at you... if I did bat for the other side I might have a bash at you myself!" Rose flushed deeply and watched the Doctor's reaction.

"I'm sure you probably would!" He laughed loudly and glanced in amusement at Rose. "But, now is not the time. You need to get ready and then we're off. Rose and I will be leaving tonight."

"Arthur?" His eyes clouded over with worry.

"Is fine. Up and about. Bernardo has a coach, the two horses will be taking it back down. Easier for everyone!"

"Doctor, what was that creature?" asked Rose.

"Smaxylon... from The Scarex System. Must have dropped through some kind of rift. Safe now." Casanova looked at them as if they were conversing in a different language.Then he shrugged.

"I am sad that you will be leaving tonight. Despite nearly losing my life I have enjoyed your company."

"You know we don't belong here. We have to go," said Rose and Giacomo nodded, looking wistfully at her.

"And that's one bloom you were never going to pluck," said the Doctor firmly, without looking in her direction. She flushed at his words. Really, she had never blushed as much since she put that dress on! It must have been the corset.

**********************

It was more a cart than a coach. Bernardo explained that the creature had disposed of his horses and that he had jumped down the well for safety. He opted to drive them first and they climbed in the back amidst the artist's materials and works.

"These are amazing!" gasped Rose as she unrolled a canvas.

"One of the most celebrated artists in Venetian history," nodded the Doctor. Giacomo said nothing, just shook his head and gazed into the distance.

After about an hours drive the Doctor suggested that they rest. The horse's were doing all the work and Arthur needed to rest. They left the coach on the dusty lane and headed for the brook with the horses. Bernado opted to stay on the cart. The view was too good an opportunity to miss, he said.

Rose wandered deep into the hedgerows to find a secluded spot for some privacy but just as she was about to re emerge from the bushes she heard Giacomo and the Doctor talking quietly. She bent forward and listened intently.

"So, you are overly protective of her and yet you refuse to get involved?"

"It isn't as simple as all that. I'm very much older than her and her mother has entrusted me. Besides, it's none of your business."

"I've known you a very long time, Doctor, and not once have I seen you strike up a friendship with a woman, or a man for that matter. Not in that way. It makes even me question your sexuality... or rather lack of!"

"Again, none of your business!"

"But the way you look at her, and she you! Such a waste!"

"Giacomo, that's enough!"

"Well, to my mind... if I'm thinking that way, maybe she is too? Maybe she thinks you don't participate in that sort of recreation?"

"Well, that's for her to find out, not you! So, all done? Time we were moving on!" 

Rose moved back quickly as the two men led the horses back up the hill. She followed shortly afterwards.

Bernardo had got out his pallet and was putting the last touches to a painting that he hadn't quite finished. He had scarlet coloured oil paint all over his clever fingers.

It was dusk when they got back to town. They stood by Bernardo's cart and Bernardo handed the rolled canvas to the Doctor.

"Thank you for rescuing me, both of you!" He sat above them as Giacomo turned to Rose.

"So, this is goodbye, cara mia?" 

"Yeah... see ya, Casanova!" she said blinking back tears and laughing inwardly at her words.

"I will think of you often!" He smiled secretively at the innuendo of his words. He took Rose in a tight embrace and kissed her fully on the lips. It was the Doctor clearing his throat that broke the kiss.

On the way back to the TARDIS, she looked at the rolled up canvas. "Is that..?"

"I would say that's a dead cert!" he answered with a smile and not looking at her. They carried on walking for a while.

"I suppose, what you said about prominent people in history turning one's head... there could be something in it," she admitted after some time.

"Yes, well... don't go blaming me if I lose it over some great historical lover one day then, will you?" he replied curtly.

"Can't see you losing it over anyone," she muttered. They continued in silence for a while longer.

"Seriously, was that pretty boy really worth it?" he finally blurted out.

"He was very handsome and charming!"

"Really, with all that floppy hair?"

"Maybe the hair could've done with a bit of styling, I'll give you that!" she laughed.

"And the cheesy lines?"

"It's nice to have someone compliment you... nice to feel wanted!"

"And the bluer than blue eyes?"

"You have me there. There was something almost too blue about them. Didn't quite ring true. I do seem to have a weakness for pretty faces, you're right. Can't help it!" 

"I'll bear it in mind!" he answered, doing exactly that.

"But, there's only one pair of blue eyes for me," she added softly. 

He stopped and stared at her for a moment. Then his face broke into a grin, he grabbed her hand... 

...and they ran...


End file.
